


Curse of a Lifetime

by Squeakster0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Smut, Hayseed!Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, Magic AU, Pirate AU, Sharkbait!Roadhog, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster0/pseuds/Squeakster0
Summary: One night, the infamous pirate, Sharkbait, discovers he's been cursed by an ancient Sea Witch who has a strange sense of humor. His curse manifests as a monster who is bound to his ship, but it's not exactly what the captain imagines it'd be.





	Curse of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this....months and months and months ago, even before The Plan came out, but if you follow me at all you know I fail at writing consistently and quickly, so this has just been sitting in my Google Drive for months but I got some motivation so I ran with it recently.

Captain Mako ran a tight ship. He knew every member of his crew by name and kept track of nearly all of them, but one night something happened and there was a guest aboard the ship.

It was evening; the sun was setting quick and light was running out. Mako's crew was running about, preparing for a smooth night sail, Mako still at the helm and watching the sun on the horizon, even after the crew had gone under to sleep. Even once the stars came out, Mako was still there. The night air on the ocean was beautiful and smelled of salt, and the waves crashing against the hull of his ship was a pleasant sound.

The ship was nearly still, stopping for the night, and Mako walked down the stairs to the canons to gaze out over the ocean. The scene was so peaceful and calm; an odd thing for a pirate to admire, but Mako really enjoyed these moments of quiet.

After a mere few minutes of enjoying the night air he turned and headed towards his cabin to retire for the night, but a faint giggle tickled his ears. He faced the direction it came from, towards the front of the ship. There were no lights on the front, no candles or oil lamps, yet there was an orangey light flickering against the dark wood of Mako's ship.

He heard the giggle again and he slowly took light steps towards the laughter, watching the light reflect and dance along the wood of the ship.

"Who's there?" Mako finally asked. As soon as he spoke, the light disappeared and it was even more quiet than before, if that was even possible. Reaching for the cutlass on his hip, Mako slowly stepped forward inch by inch. After a moment of silence, there was a scratching sound and then a sudden thud behind him, followed by a screechy yelp.

Mako turned on his heels, brandishing his cutlass and standing at the ready. His eyes fell on a lump of a human; he had fallen on his torso, now had his feet in the air above his head, and was groaning in pain.

This man was an intruder, so Mako swung his sword as the man tried to stand up, but he flinched backwards with another yelp and morphed through the wooden mast behind him.

Mako even stumbled forward after his sword hit nothing, but his eyes were glued on the mast where the man had disappeared into.

Sea monsters weren't a new thing for Captain Mako, but he'd never met one that looked like this or could pass through things.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Mako roared.

There was a burst of laughter, but it sounded nervous, scared, from the mast.

"Nah, think I'm gonna stay in here where ya can't slice me into tiny pieces!"

Mako slammed his cutlass against the mast and it stuck into the wood, sending chips flying.

"Get out. Now."

Mako glared at the mast for second before he saw something come out of it. The head of the creature just barely poked out. Mako took a stepped toward him quickly and made him go back into hiding.

"I can stand here all night. Come out," Mako's voice was dark and threatening but it brought the creature back out. His eyes were closed, but slowly he blinked them open. Beams of orange light flickered out metal circles.

Mako had no time for this, so he grabbed the mask and yanked it off, and before the creature could retreat back into the wood, Mako grabbed the man's neck and yanked him partially out of the mast and held him there.

"Cooperate, and you might live," Mako demanded as the creature struggled. He finally got a good look at him. His face had some stitching on it, but his skin felt of normal human flesh, warm and soft. His eyes were golden orange and bright with black sclera. He was definitely some sort of magic creature, but Mako had never seen one like this before.

"Who are you?" Mako asked again.

"H-Hayseed!" the creature answered. One hand came up and gripped Mako's wrist.

"Alright, Hayseed. Why are you on my ship?"

"Listen mate I don't mean no trouble—" Mako squeezed his hand tighter and Hayseed forced out a small cough. 

"Answer and there won't be any."

Hayseed whined and stopped struggling. "I'm...a curse. Your curse."

Mako squeezed Hayseed's neck tighter and Hayseed started to panic, gripping at Mako's wrist to no avail.

"Start talking. What do you mean 'curse?'"

The monster struggled for another moment but realized that Mako's grip wouldn't budge, and went limp in surrender.

"Sea Witch cursed ya, I'm that curse."

Mako glared behind his mask. "You here to kill me?"

"God no!" Hayseed threw his hands up and shook his head vigorously. "I'm harmless!"

"Then what makes you a curse?"

"Well...for one, your ship is mine now. It's a part of me, me a part of it." Mako wanted to snap his neck but there was something to his words, Hayseed was able to become part of his ship, and Mako had never seen anything like it before.

"Can't I just throw you overboard, be done with it?"

Hayseed giggled. "You could try, but I'd be back. Your curse is just as much my curse. I can't leave the ship, ever."

Mako heard something in his voice and it made him loosen his grip on Hayseed's neck entirely, letting him go.

"I assume that there's no point in locking you up if you can just go through the ship."

Hayseed shrugged.

"Tell me, what is this curse supposed to do? What is your purpose?"

Hayseed ghosted back into the mast to hide again but spoke after a moment.

"Captain Mako Rutledge, Sharkbait, terror of the sea, killer, cheater, and thief, will never know peace again, so long as my curse and monster are in place," Hayseed quoted what the Sea Witch had spoken before he was sent out.

"I'll never know peace?" Mako stepped to the mast and even though he couldn't see Hayseed, he knew the creature was looking directly at him.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Hayseed poked his head out, unnatural eyes blinking up at Mako like he was guilty. "Dunno, could be lots of things. I bring misfortune and, er...whatever the opposite of peace is."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "So you were sent to...annoy me?"

Hayseed shrugged. "I guess."

"Well you're off to a good start." Mako lifted his hand and beckoned him to come out. "Let's go. I'm pretty sure I have some chains that suppress magic, should keep you from going anywhere."

Hayseed followed Mako since he didn't want to anger him. He grabbed his sack mask on the way and covered his face. Mako gripped his arm when they went below deck, where Hayseed saw many of the sleeping pirates in Mako's crew. Mako dragged him a floor deeper and stopped in front of a metal cage. Inside there were shackles and chains.

Mako opened the cage door and pushed Hayseed inside. "Stay," was his only instruction before turning to look through some dressers and cabinets. Mako found a pair of solid silver shackles and a long chain, both infused with an element that repressed magic. When Mako turned around to look at Hayseed, the monster was outside the cage, head tilted heavily to one side, and Mako could just feel that playful grin bleeding through the mask. Hayseed was twiddling his fingers restlessly, like he grew impatient with waiting.

But it was Mako's patience that he was testing; he should have known better than to let the monster out of his sight. Mako grabbed him by the arms, pulled them behind Hayseed's back and locked them together with the shackles, and then pushed him towards the cage. 

"If you move from this cage, I will toss you overboard when I find you." Mako slammed the cell door shut but Hayseed ran to it.

"But—!"

"No buts," Mako cut him off. "I'll figure out how to break this curse, so just stay put and don't try anything funny."

Hayseed crumbled down to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, seeming to comply, although Mako did not trust him at all. Hayseed watched Mako blow out a candle nearby and then head back to the top deck. He fell over onto the floor and sighed. Even if Mako did throw him overboard, magic would make him come back; not his magic, but the Sea Witch's. It was beyond his control.

/

The next morning Mako woke up to his door being pounded on, he groaned, reached for his mask, pulled it on, and then went to the door. He was surprised to see most of his crew standing there, but then some moved aside to reveal Hayseed lying on the ground with his mask off, face bruised and lip bloody.

"We found this on the ship," one of the pirates said.

Mako ran his hand down his mask. "It's fine, he's harmless. I think."

"You think?" chimed in another one.

"He showed up last night, ignore him." Mako pushed forward through the crowd and stood over Hayseed. He was bleeding a lot from his lip. Seems like his crew was itchy for a fight, they attacked him on sight. Although how else were pirates expected to react to a intruder? Mako knelt down, grabbed the shackles holding Hayseed's arms together, and pulled him up to his feet. Hayseed wobbled some but kept his balance thanks to Mako.

"What are you going to do with him?" one man asked.

"I'll keep an eye on him. He's some sort of magic creature, and I don't trust him to be locked up below deck."

The pirates seemed to agree and on Mako's order went back to work. Mako pulled Hayseed into his cabin and slammed the door, but then immediately pulled Hayseed back and pushed him against the wall with his hand on his throat.

"I thought I told you to stay in your cell."

Hayseed went completely stiff. "I did."

"Then why is my crew attacking you?"

Hayseed made eye contact with him orange eyes flickering. "You attacked me on sight too, 'member?"

Mako couldn't deny that. "Even though you were locked up, they still attacked you?"

"..."

Mako tightened his hand and pinned Hayseed against the wall using his body. His body felt so small against him, like Mako could crush him with little effort.

"What did you do?"

"They found me in the cell, I swear! But when they saw what I was they started attacking me, and I tried to escape before they stabbed me, but these damn things you put on me stopped me from hiding."

"Did they stab you?" Mako asked, though he didn't see any other blood.

"No, I managed to dodge that."

"Did you try to fight back?"

"Are you kidding? A bunch of big guys with swords come at me and you think I'm gonna try to fight?"

Mako sighed and removed his hand. "So you really are harmless."

"Not harmless, but I don't have a reason to attack, y'know? I like to see if I can work things out through talkin' first."

Mako huffed out a laugh; somehow he believed it. "Fine, follow me." Mako went to a dresser and Hayseed followed. There was a basin of water with several nice looking pieces of cloth for washing. Mako pushed on Hayseed's shoulder and made him sit in a cushioned chair near the dresser, and then began to wipe at the blood on his face and lip.

Between the little winces of pain and discomfort, Hayseed began to wiggle a lot and he avoided looking at Mako. Mako wasn't dumb, he knew by his body language that the other man was nervous, perhaps even shy? The following thought that entered Mako's brain sent a spark down his body. It had been a while since he'd last seen land, and longer since he felt the warmth of another. Feeling this monster's warm skin gave him some thoughts, and he wasn't ashamed of them in the least.

"There." Mako moved away from him and wrung out the bloody cloth in the basin. "Try to stay out of trouble, will ya?"

"I'll be on my best behavior," Hayseed smiled slightly. Mako didn't know what to make of it, and looking at that smile, he forgot that this man was his curse. He couldn't see how he was meant to be annoying when he just looked so...cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hayseed has a way of infatuating people, doesn't he.
> 
> \--
> 
> |￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|   
> **Thanks for reading!**   
>  Please remember to leave   
> a comment. It keeps us   
> writers alive and happy.   
> Thank you.   
> |＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿| 
> 
> Check out my other sites and places where you can find me [**here!**](https://squeakster.carrd.co)
> 
> Hey! I run an **18+ only** RoadRat Discord! come [join!](https://discord.gg/TExtAwW)


End file.
